Amor Doloroso
by Mikan-Minami
Summary: A veces es demasiado doloroso amar a una persona... Te produce un dolor desgarrante en el corazón. Y al mirar por la ventana reflejas lo que sientes, lágrimas de estrellas y oscura noche de corazón... InuxKag
1. Default Chapter

_Este capítulo está narrado por Kagome._

_Aclaraciones: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen._

_-Diálogo-_

_(Pensamientos)_

_ Algún comentario mío.. _

_: Flash back :_

_Título: Amor doloroso..._

Capítulo 1: Te hecho de menos, amor doloroso.

Hecho un vistazo al paisaje que veo desde mi ventana, refleja tanto como me siento... Oscuridad de la noche, como ahora está mi corazón... Estrellas que brillan como lágrimas, lágrimas que derramo por tu amor no correspondido... No soporto este dolor, por una parte me gustaría no haberte conocido, así no estaría sufriendo tanto, pero... Por otro lado, vosotros, en especial tu, me enseñasteis que es el amor y que la amistad... No puedo culparte por mi dolor, este dolor es mío y de nadie más, solo de mi corazón que sufre con la imagen de vosotros dos juntos...

Oigo un pequeño ruidito, al girarme veo a esa extraña personita que duerme en mi cama. Debe tener unos cinco años, al igual que más o menos Shippou, de cabellos rojizos y ojos azulados, aunque ahora mismo no puedo ver tu mirada azul ya que estás durmiendo. Esa niña pequeña había causado muchas peleas entre el grupo, sobretodo con Inuyasha...

Todo comenzó con tu encuentro... ¿Tu fuiste la culpable de mi dolor? No... El dolor es culpa de este amor tan doloroso...

:Flash Back:

Caminábamos por un bosque, al lado de un cristalino riachuelo en el cual se veían muchos bambú. Que paisaje tan hermoso, tan especial, ya casi no quedaban lugares como ese, Naraku los destruía en busca de la joya. ¿Por culpa de esa joya destruye la hermosura de los paisajes?

.-¿Kagome? –me pregunta de repente el pequeño kitsune que caminaba a mi lado-

.-¿Qué pasa Shippou?

.-¿No oyes un llanto?

Me paré a escuchar... Era verdad, alguien lloraba cerca del río, parece lleno de dolor y angustia, ¿de quién será?

.-Vamos a ver. –y me dirigí hacia el lugar, seguida de mis amigos, al llegar vimos que esa agua cristalina ahora se teñía de color rojo sangre. En esa verde pradera cerca del agua tendían unos cuerpos sin vida de unos campesinos y cerca de ellos una niña, llorando- Es de esa niña... ¿Qué habrá pasado?

.-Les han asesinado. –respondió fríamente el hanyou del cual estoy sufriendo por su amor-

.-Eso ya lo vemos. ¿Pero por quién? –aclaró el monje Miroku al ver la escena tan angustiosa y sin duda, una de las más repetitivas que íbamos encontrándonos en nuestro viaje. ¿Por qué moría gente inocente?-

.-Por las heridas diría que son de espadas o bien de flechas. Lo que sin duda, quiere decir es que son heridas producidas por humanos. –esta vez fue Sango, mi mejor amiga en esta época llena de guerras-

.-Que crueles... Snif... No se lo merecían... –comenzó a llorar el pequeño del grupo, me agaché y lo abracé como una madre-

.-Tranquilo Shippou...

.-Averiguamos quién a sido. –y Inuyasha se acercó a la niña- Oye. ¿Quién les ha matado?

.-... –la niña no paraba de llorar, normal, aún es pequeña. ¿Pretende que le conteste?-

.-¡Te estoy hablando! ¿¡Quién les ha matado? –repitió cansado del llanto de la niña, tenía muy poca paciencia-

.-¡¡Osuwari! –a mi orden Inuyasha cayó al suelo- ¡Insensible! –me acerqué a esa niña que de alguna forma me recordaba a mí cuando fui pequeña- No pasa nada... –como si tuviera miedo de tocar algún animal o bien otra cosa, me extendió su pequeña y frágil mano, la puso en mi brazo y fue como si estuviera reconociendo que era una persona- ¿Estás mejor? –se acercó más a mi y se acurrucó en mis brazos como si tuviera frío y necesitara calor-

.-Pché. Eres muy consentida mocosa.

.-... -¿Acaso no podía hablar? Solo la habíamos oído llorar, pero... ¿Y si en realidad no podía pronunciar palabra alguna?-

.-Será mejor que vayamos alguna aldea cercana a buscar información sobre estos pobres señores. –pronunció Sango al ver que nadie hacia nada para buscar información sobre aquellos dos individuos-

.-Les daremos reposo en unas buenas tumbas. –a la última palabra la niña tembló en mis brazos como si le estuvieran contando una vieja historia de fantasmas- Kagome quédate con la niña hasta que encontremos alguien que la cuide.

.-¿Pero que dices? –gritó Inuyasha ante la idea- Estará en peligro con nosotros además es un estorbo.

.-Si piensas eso, me iré yo. –le solté sin pensármelo dos veces, necesitaba ayuda, yo pasé por lo mismo hace años por la muerte de mi padre- Oye. –la separé de mí y por primera vez vi sus ojos azules que me miraban extrañada- ¿Quieres jugar conmigo y Shippou? –y le sonreí y ante este gesto la niña me miró con una cara entre sorpresa y tristeza-

.-¿Yo también juego Kagome? –me preguntó el pequeño al ver que le había nombrado-

.-Cuantos más seamos, mucho mejor nos lo pasaremos. Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas? –le pregunté, no sabía su nombre pero estaba segura de que ya la había visto en algún lugar-

... –movía sus labios rojizos, pero de ellos ni una sola triste palabra salió, lo que me temía, al ver la escena su habla se había bloqueado y no podía decirnos nada aunque quisiera-

.-No importa... ¿Sabes escribir tu nombre? –al principio se me quedó mirando extrañada como si no hubiera entendido mis palabras, pero después cogió un palito que estaba cerca del río y empezó a dibujar algo en la tierra. Al acabar me señaló el dibujo y al verlo, no comprendí lo que quería decirme, al ver que no lo comprendía puso una cara llena de tristeza-

.-¿Te llamas Hime? –preguntó Shippou comprendiendo el dibujo, lo volví a mirar, si... Su dibujo representaba una princesa y princesa era Hime, ¿se llamaba así?. La miré y entonces asintió con una sonrisa en sus labios, era la primera que veía en todo el rato que estuve con ella, era preciosa-

.-¿A que quieres jugar Hime? –estuvo un rato callada y miraba a su alrededor buscando algo, poco después me cogió de la manga de la camiseta y me señaló lo que parecía un campo de flores- ¿Quieres recoger flores? –ella solo sonrió y arrastrándome me llevo a ese lugar-

Mientras yo entretenía a la pequeña Hime, los otros daban sepultura a los que suponíamos que eran sus padres, ya que eran unas personas jóvenes. Un hombre de telas pobres y cabellos blancos como nieve, la mujer debía tener la misma edad que él, eran ancianos y seguramente Hime debía ser su nieta o quizás adoptada, ya que durante las guerras muchos niños y niñas quedaban sin familia alguna.

Hime iba recolectando flores del campo y formaba dos grandes ramos, tan grandes que ni siquiera podía ver su cara, no sabía si al recogerlas tenía alegría o bien tristeza. De repente paso por mi lado con los dos ramos, yo naturalmente la seguí por si acaso. Hime fue hacia las dos tumbas y dejo en cada una un ramo de flores. Después me miró con ese azul tan característico de sus ojos y me sonrió.

.-Pché, al final te cogerá cariño y no nos la podemos llevar. –dejó ir el hanyou y ante sus palabras la pequeña volvió a su triste rostro. Yo no quería separarme de ella, seguro que necesitaba mi ayuda-

.-No la podemos dejar sola. –Hime me miró con alegría ante mis palabras y me volvió a sonreír dulcemente.- Estoy segura que la podremos proteger.

.-Kagome por una vez Inuyasha tiene razón, -me intentó convencer mi amiga- aún es pequeña y podría sufrir algún daño, será mejor que la dejemos con alguien en el siguiente pueblo.

.-Pero... –miré a Hime que ahora me miraba esperando mis palabras. Y pensé que me dolería más verla muerta que no separarla de mi lado- Esta bien... Hime lo siento... –ella solo asintió-

La noche cayó y aún no habíamos hallado con la aldea, así que acampábamos bajo el cielo y el reino de la noche. Era una noche silenciosa y tranquila, pensaba que nada la podría alterar, pero me equivoqué... En ese oscuro cielo aparecieron unos youkai, si, los aliados de Kikyo que seguramente eran para alertar a Inuyasha que Kikyo estaba cerca y que por lo tanto debía ir a verla. Como si estuviera hipnotizado Inuyasha respondió de seguida a la petición de la mujer, se levantó y nos dejó partiendo en busca de su amada.

.-Inuyasha... –dejé ir en un suspiro, como me dolía verle partir para estar con ella. Y como si supiera mi pensamiento, Hime se levantó y le siguió- ¿Hime que haces? –me levanté y la seguí-

La imagen que vi desde estos árboles jamás podrá desaparecer de mi corazón, puede ser que ya no tenga corazón sino que se me haya roto al ver esa dolorosa imagen... Estabais juntos besándoos. Hime solo me miró y luego agacho su mirada en muestra de su arrepentimiento por haberme llevado a ese sitio. Al cabo de un rato, para mi fue eterno no se si para ti lo fue, os separasteis y os mirasteis a los ojos.

.-Kikyo quiero que nunca te separes de mí, ven conmigo... –mi corazón se volvió oscuridad y un inmenso dolor lo asaltó. Noté que alguien me cogía de la mano, era Hime que de alguna forma me decía que nunca me rindiera-

.-No puedo estar contigo, si esa copia esta contigo yo no puedo estarlo -¿Copia? ¿Solo soy una copia barata?-

.-¡No importa! Le pediré que se vaya y no vuelva y así tu estarás a mi lado. –la abrazó fuertemente. ¿Él no me quiere? ¿No le importo? – Seguro que ella lo entenderá y... –no quise escuchar el final de esa dolorosa frase, cogí en brazos a Hime y me fui hacia donde estaban todos, al llegar me incliné como si pidiera perdón-

Ellos me miraron sorprendidos por mi gesto y luego asintieron creyendo saber lo que pasaba. Me fui corriendo de allí, me dirigí al pozo que comunica con mi época y sin pensármelo mucho salté y fui a parar a mi mundo, mi casa... Subí por las escaleras y me puse delante de ese sagrado árbol.

.-K... Ka... –oí una dulce voz que provenía de mis brazos-

estaban tan ocupada con volver a mi época que no me di cuenta de que Hime me había seguido hasta aquí y que ahora estaba entre mis brazos. Ahora que caía... ¿Cómo podía estar en mi mundo? Nadie excepto de ella e Inuyasha podían... Pero... ¡Hime había hablado!

.-¿Hime puedes hablar?

.-Ka... Kago... me... –la primera palabra que oía... Su voz era dulce y cálida. De repente volví a escuchar dentro de mi cabeza las palabras de Inuyasha... Esa alegría que se apoderó de mi corazón ahora estaba siendo devorada por el amor doloroso que siento...-

:Fin del flash back:

Y así es como empezó todo... Ahora mirando por esta ventana recuerdo un amor que desde ese día recuerdo cada noche sin dormir. Normalmente al cabo de dos días, ya venía a buscarme pero... Esta vez parecía que no iba a volver a verle...

Continuará 

Pues este es el primer capítulo -.-. espero k os haya gustado! Se lo dedico a EluChiS por ser una gran amiga y porque siempre me apoya, a InuSesshogirl porque también me apoya y es muy buena amiga, a Misao por lo mismo, a NaruChii por enseñarme a publicar fics y por ser una gran amiga, a Laia, Laura y Fani por ser mis mejores amigas, a Koshino y Jin por ser las personas a las que amo (los nombres no son esos, solo son alias :P) y a Michi por ser mi futuro padre XDDDDDDDD

¡¡Hasta la próxima!


	2. Las alas del angel se han roto

Pues este es otro capítulo narrado también por Kagome -o-

_Capítulo 2: Las alas del ángel se han roto_

_Frase que va bien en el capítulo: No puedo esconder este inmenso dolor, yo siempre te amaré..._

Me despierto y veo como esa luz traspasa mi ventana, luz del sol, ¿por qué no puede esta luz iluminar mi corazón herido? ¿Es que acaso está tan oscuro que es imposible que haya luz? No lo entiendo... Si la luz del sol sirve para iluminar las calles, si la luz de una lámpara ilumina una habitación, si la luz de una farola ilumina las calles oscuras, ¿Qué luz ilumina mi oscuro dolor?

.-Kagome... –es Hime que se acaba de vestir con un vestido de cuando yo era pequeña, como mi madre siempre guarda las cosas de recuerdo pues ahora irá bien- N-N-o E-Esté-és Tr-is-t-t-t-e-... –le costaba mucho empezar a volver a hablar pero hacia lo que podía, si, quizás ella me daba ánimos para seguir adelante, antes de que mi corazón se rompa del todo-

.-Oye Hime, ¿qué quieres hacer hoy?

.-Q-Qui-e-er-ro ju-ug-gar c-co-n S-Sh-ip-po

.-Pero... -¿Como explicarle que ya no podía volver a ese mundo? Hime era demasiado pequeña para comprenderlo- ¿De verdad quieres ir? –ella solo asintió con la cabeza- Bueno... –Además tenia que devolver los fragmentos de la joya que tenía y cuando los devuelva ya nada me unirá a ellos... – Está bien... –le dije con una sonrisa forzada-

Hime solo me cogió de la mano a la hora de irnos, me cogía fuertemente, como si presintiera algo doloroso de detrás del pozo. Al llegar nos encontramos con un Shippou triste, que al verme salta en mis brazos y cambia su expresión por otra de alegría.

.-¡Que bien! ¡Kagome has vuelto! –dijo gritando para que todos lo oyeran, a su voz, llegaron Sango y Miroku, siempre juntos ellos, en verdad les tengo un poco de envidia... Pero bueno... Así es la vida...- ¡Mirad es Kagome! –gritaba de emoción el pequeño-

.-¡Kagome amiga! –me dijo Sango a la vez que me abrazaba y Miroku... Bueno conocemos a Miroku... Así que se ganó un buen golpe de Sango-

.-¡Bienvenida! –me dijo después de estar recuperado-

.-Gracias. –les sonreí tristemente a la vez que les acercaba los fragmentos de la joya, pero al parecer no entendían lo que les quería decir-

.-¿Qué quieres decir?

.-No quiero volver a esta época. –y se los entregué a Sango, pero ella solo me cogió la mano y los volvió a depositar en ella-

.-Eso se lo tendrás que decir a otra persona. –y junto con Miroku y Shippo se alejó-

.-Pero... –de repente me di cuenta de que Hime se había ido de mi lado- ¡Hime! ¡Hime! –empecé a gritarla, pero al no haber respuesta empecé a buscarla- ¡Hime!

.-¡Estoy aquí! –me dijo, la vi en un gran campo de flores, se ve tan inocente. Me recuerda mucho a... a mi...- ¡Kagome! –me saludaba con la mano para que viniera a su lado me acerqué y ella solo puso la mano sobre una flor- ¿Te gustan las flores?

.-¿Qué si me gustan...? Pues... Mmmmm, creo que sí. ¿A ti tamb...? –me callé al ver la triste expresión de la pequeña-

.-Yo las odio. –y con su mano la arrancó y la destrozó-

.-¿Hime? -¿Qué le pasaba? Hime no era así... Ella era inocente y buena con los seres de su alrededor... O eso creía saber...-

.-Las flores... Las flores son bonitas. Pero... –recogió un pétalo y me lo entregó en la mano, poco después el gran paisaje de flores que nos envolvía se oscurecía y las flores se marchitaron como si fuera pura magia, menos el pétalo de mi mano, ella solo se rió y después puso una cara triste- No sirven para conversar... Por eso no deberían existir, si solo son decorativas son inútiles... –me quedé sin palabras, y por un segundo volví a recordar una sensación angustiosa en mi corazón.- ¿Te gusta? –no comprendí sus palabras- ¿No te gusta más este paisaje? –y volvió a reír de nuevo maliciosamente, no puedo creer lo que veo ni lo que oigo... Pero mis pensamientos desaparecen cuando alguien se acercó a nosotras-

.-¿Eres tu Kagome? –me dice una voz tan conocida para mí, pero era la última persona que deseaba ver-

.-Inuyasha... –recordé la escena de la otra vez, moví la cabeza para los lados, intentando quitármela de la cabeza, pero... ¡¿Por qué no desaparece!- ¿Es que acaso no me reconoces? –le dije sarcásticamente, quiero olvidarme de él... ¡No quiero sufrir!

.-Yo... -¿Se intentaba disculpar? ¡No quiero una disculpa! ¿Por qué no me comprendes?- Escucha Kagome...

.-No... ¡¿Para que has venido! ¡Vete de una vez! –le gritó Hime, en verdad, estaba cambiando muchísimo- Vete con esa persona a la amas o dices amar. ¡Aquí no se te ha perdido nada! –pero él solo la miró con sus ojos tristes color miel y me miró a mí-

.-¿Puedo hablar contigo? –miró a Hime- A solas... Por favor... –me cogió de la mano, pero yo acto seguido le empujé para que me soltara y el lo hizo. ¿Tan poco insistes en acogerme de la mano? Con Kikyo hubiera sido diferente...-

.-Inuyasha... –miré mi mano y vi los fragmentos, sin pensármelo dos veces los deposité en su mano fuertemente. ¡No quiero sufrir!- No hay más que hablar... –dije fríamente y corrí los más lejos que pude, hasta llegar a un tranquilo lago...-

Este lago... Lo reconocí enseguida. En este lago siempre venía después de ver escenitas entre Inuyasha y Kikyo, siempre que venía aquí me tranquilizaba tanto y de alguna manera las pequeñas piedras que tiraba al río se llevaban mis preocupaciones y mis angustias. Siempre había querido a Inuyasha y por esa razón ahora no podía hacer que desapareciera de su mente. Conocí este lago hace tiempo...

Flash Back 

Corría lo más rápido que mi cuerpo me permitía. No soportaba esa imagen, las dos siluetas abrazandose y besándose. ¡No! Basta... Basta... Sin darme cuenta del pequeño barranco que había me caí y fui a parar delante de un bello lago...

.-Tengo que volver... Seguramente estarán preocupados por mí... ¿Por mí? –recordé imágenes de Sango y Miroku juntos y después imágenes de Kikyo e Inuyasha- ¿Quién se preocupa por mí? Yo no tengo lugar en esos amores...

Miré ese lago y me empecé a tranquilizar... Desde ese día venía siempre ahí...

Fin del flash back 

Pero esta vez no podía hacer que mi tristeza desapareciera.

.-¡Odio este dolor! ¡Es por tu culpa! –le grité al lago, sin que el pobre tuviera la culpa, entonces oí los pasos de alguien cerca de mí, pero yo ya sabía que eran de Hime.-

.-¿Otra vez sufriendo?

.-¿Mmmm, siempre he sufrido... Pero esta vez... –apreté los puños casi tanto que creía que se iban a cortar con mis uñas- ¡Esta vez es mucho más doloroso! –y caí de rodillas, sintiendo como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, no podía evitarlo. Hime solo se puso delante de mí y me miraba con cara de seria, como si lo viera todos los días. Bajé mi mirada hacia el suelo-

.-No puedes dejar de sufrir. Por que siempre sufrirás por culpa de tu amor.

.-¿Hime como es que tú...? -¿Por qué me dice esas cosas? No lo entiendo...-

.-Yo soy tu. Tu me has creado a partir de tu dolor. –y se puso a reír-

.-¿Hime?

.-Yo se lo que sientes, lo que necesitas, lo que odias y lo que quieres. Se que te gusta mostrar tu parte dulce a la gente, se que odias no poder separarlos, se que odias las mentiras, lo se todo de ti. –yo solo la escuchaba y miraba al suelo, por una parte creía que todo era mentira, pero... yo sabía que tenía parte de verdad-

.-¿Pero porque lo sabes?

.-Ya te lo he dicho... –de repente vi una mano pálida y estaba envuelta por una luz entre blanca y rosada, levanté la vista y en lugar de Hime vi...-

A una chica de mi estatura, de cabellos largos hasta los pies, eran plateados pero diferentes a los de Inuyasha, los de la chica eran más blancos, los llevaba con dos moños en la cabeza y de cada ellos salían dos largos mechones que iban a parar al suelo, vestía con una ropa muy blanca y sus ojos eran negros y contrarrestaban la pureza de sus cabellos y ropas.

.-Como cambias... –era lo único que me salía, no podía decirle nada más. Ella solo rió y me puso un dedo en la frente-

.-Te presto mi fuerza, para cumplir tu deseo...

Lo último que puedo recordar era su risa, una imagen borrosa y unas palabras que morían en mis labios "Inuyasha".

CONTINUARÁ 

Pues este capítulo es mas corto... Que se le va a hacer... ¿Os va gustando? Espero k si. Muchas gracias por los reviews recibidos . ¡¡Y enviadme muchos más para saber vuestra opinión!

Atte.

Mina


	3. Un lado oscuro

Este capítulo NO está narrado por Kagome - Amor doloroso 

Capítulo 3: Un lado oscuro para descubrir...

:Lo último que puedo recordar era su risa, una imagen borrosa y unas palabras que morían en mis labios "Inuyasha"...:

.-Mmmm... –Kagome despertó y se encontró con Hime llorando- ¿Hime...?

.-Buaaaaaaaaa... Pen-sa-saba que te había-as mu-muer-t-t-to...

.-¿Yo? "¿Qué me ha pasado? No recuerdo nada... Ah! Hime me dijo que... Lo debería haber soñado..." Hime... Yo estoy bien.

.-¡Que bien! –dijo sonriendo dulcemente-

.-"Es imposible que Hime sea mi dolor"

Inuyasha que se había quedado solo, decidió ir a ver a Kagome. Las cosas no podían quedar así. La buscó con su olfato y la encontró con esa niña. Desde que esa niña estaba con Kagome no la dejaba sola para nada. ¿Cómo se atrevía a estar con SU Kagome?

.-Kagome.

.-¿Qué quieres? –dijo en tono frío y molesto, pensaba que le había dejado las cosas claras-

.-Puedo hablar... ¿Puedo hablar contigo a solas? Es importante.

.-Está bien... Hime. –la niña le miró- Vete a jugar con Shippo un rato, yo vendré enseguida. –Hime solo asintió y se fue- Nunca llegué a pensar que me pedirías para hablar en esta situación... Pensaba que te habías olvidado de mí...

.-Pues te equivocaste...

.-Me alegra mucho oír eso... ¿Y bien?

.-Yo...

.-¿Sabes como me he sentido? –Kagome sentía como otra persona hablaba por ella, pero esas palabras en el fondo quería decirlas- ¿Lo sabes?

.-Yo...

.-Cada vez que volvía a mi mundo... –cerró sus ojos- Yo sola en ese mundo, no podía parar de pensar en todos vosotros. Pensaba ¿Qué estará haciendo ahora Inuyasha? ¿Se lo estará pasando bien aunque yo no este? Pensando en esas cosas ganaba más soledad y tristeza... Me daba cuenta de que sufría más por tu culpa. Y entonces me di cuenta del gran estorbo que soy para ti. –abrió los ojos y le miró fijamente- ¿Yo te importo? No me contestas... No me extraña... Estabas tan feliz sin mí...

.-Escucha...

.-Vi la vida que llevabas sin mí... No me lo podía creer, a pesar de que no estaba a tu lado, vivías con felicidad y con el amor de esa mujer

.-Sé que nunca me comprendías... Ni ahora ni antes... Porque que yo viva no cuenta para ti ¿Verdad? .-Inuyasha no contesta- No me extraña que no contestes... Tu siempre has sido así, nunca me has prestado atención...–pasó por su lado- ¿No te he gustado nunca verdad Inuyasha?

.-Kagome...

.-Yo nunca me fije en tus verdaderos sentimientos, por eso no me daba cuenta de que me detestabas...

.-¡Eso no es verdad! Yo no puedo detestarte...

.-Mentiroso...

.-Kagome.

.-Todos... Todos mienten. Todo es falso... Quede muy destrozada cuando me dijo que me odiabas...

.-¿Quién...?

.-Fue Kikyo... Un día me lo dijo...

.-¿Kikyo? –se sorprendió bastante-

.-Ojalá no supiera la verdad, sino la supiera aún podría amarte Inuyasha, no me hubiera importado seguir en mi soledad... He estado sola... Siempre sumergida en esa soledad... ¿Por qué nunca abrí los ojos para darme cuenta de que no me querías? Si lo hubiera sabido antes me hubiera ahorrado el dolor que siento ahora

.-"¿Kikyo porque? Kikyo..." Kagome perdóname...

.-¿Por qué me pides perdón? –la energía se detuvo-

.-Desconocía tu sufrimiento... Nunca... Nunca pude saber lo que sentías de verdad... Lo siento tanto...

.-Oh... Inuyasha...

.-Kagome.

.-¡No! ¡Esa no era la palabra que yo esperaba escuchar! –de repente una energía negra cubrió la zona, era una energía fría, pero Inuyasha no se inmutaba- ¿Te duele? ¿Te hiela? Pues ese es el frío que yo sentía en mi corazón cada vez que me iba de tu lado... ¡Pero aún era más frío cuando estabas con ella! Ni siquiera puedes hacerte una idea de lo que he sufrido ¿Cómo puedes decir que te duele no darte cuenta de lo que yo estaba sufriendo? –se iba a ir cuando...-

.-Espera Kagome.

.-¡Te odio Inuyasha! –Inuyasha se detuvo al escuchar esas palabras, de repente esa energía cesó y empezó a hacer desaparecer a Kagome- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me quisiste? –es lo último que pudo oír Inuyasha-

Kagome despertó en un lugar oscuro y que le sonaba bastante. Intentó moverse pero no pudo, estaba envuelta de unos hilos muy afilados que la envolvían.

.-Inocente. –dijo una figura acercándose a ella, era la misma chica de la otra vez. Era Hime en su otra forma- ¿Por qué has tenido que usar ese poder antes de tiempo?

.-¿Hime?

.-En fin... ¿Te has dado cuenta de que Inuyasha no te detesta?

.-¿Cómo?

.-Da igual... Ahora tendrás que destruir a Inuyasha. ¿Entiendes?

.-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haces eso?

.-Tu no puedes entenderlo...

.-¿Por qué no puedo?

.-Porque él te ama.

.-Mentirosa.

.-¡Tu no puedes sentirlo! Porque en realidad él te quiere. ¿No lo notas Kagome?

.-¿Tu sufres por lo mismo que yo? Estoy segura que esa persona que quieres...

.-No me querrá nunca...

.-¿Estás segura Hime?

.-Tu no puedes entenderlo porque Inuyasha te quiere, te ama y está dispuesto a sacrificar su vida por ti.

.-Mentirosa, eso no es cierto... –a esta frase la chica le dio una bofetada a Kagome-

.-Ignorante. ¿Que sabrás tú? Mentirosa... No puedes entenderlo... Todos me mienten... –sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas- Yo le quiero, pero él a mi no... Tu no puedes entenderlo...

.-Hime...

.-Mentirosa...

.-No es verdad...

Inuyasha había ido con Kikyo, quería explicaciones sobre lo que le dijo a Kagome. Él no odiaba a la miko, es más, la quería muchísimo, pero sabía que se tendrían que separar tarde o temprano y ese sería el adiós definitivo... No quería verla marchar... Por fin llegó donde estaba Kikyo, pero esta no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Inuyasha. Kikyo estaba hablando con una chica de cabellos plateados parecida a Hime...

.-Desaparecerán muy pronto.

.-Sí. Tengo muchas ganas de ver sufrir a esa copia barata.

.-"¿Habla de Kagome?"

CONTINUARÁ 

El tercer capítulo! Muchas gracias por los review! Espero que os guste la continuación y que lo disfrutéis leyendo.

Encuesta:

¿Qué nombre le pongo a esta última persona? (Manca de inspiración por el nombre -.-U)

Atte.

Mina


	4. El destino elegido

Amor doloroso 

_Capítulo 4: Eligiendo un destino..._

: .-Desaparecerán muy pronto.

.-Sí. Tengo muchas ganas de ver sufrir a esa copia barata.

.-"¿Habla de Kagome?":

.-Ahora vete, antes de que venga Inuyasha. –dijo Kikyo mientras observaba como la otra persona desaparecía-

Inuyasha no se lo podía creer. ¿Cómo Kikyo podía hacerle eso a Kagome? Lo importante ahora era descubrir que había pasado con ella. Estuvo un rato pensando en las palabras que le diría a la miko no muerta, no podía decírselo tal cual, no quería herirla... Pero era necesario saber esa información.

.-Kikyo. –La chica volteó para verle-

.-¡Inuyasha! –se tiró en sus brazos, pero para su asombro este no la abrazó como de costumbre- ¿Qué te pasa?

.-Quiero saber que ha pasado con Kagome.

.-Era eso... Ya... –puso una cara muy triste a punto de llorar- Ya no me quieres...

.-No es eso... Es que...

.-No quiero saber las explicaciones. –puso una cara de enfado- La chica que buscas está en un lugar desconocido para mí. Yo solo soy la "la cómplice".

.-Pero...

.-Si quieres saber donde está, pues búscala. –desapareció entre el bosque- "No pienso permitir que la encuentres"

Mientras Kagome aún se encontraba atada por los hilos. Pero esta vez estaba sola, Hime había ido a no se donde. Se encontraba sola...

.-Inuyasha... Quiero verte... No quiero estar sola...

.-No quiero estar sola.-dijo una persona con tono de burla-

.-¿Hime?

.-No. Has fallado, me llamo Konshu. Ahora me toca a mi vigilarte.

.-Te pareces mucho a Hime. ¿eres de su familia?

.-Claro. Soy su hermana. –se acercó a Kagome- Si te he de ser sincera, yo te hubiera matado al verte. Pero nuestro señor quiere veros sufrir. –suspiró- En fin... Vamos a ver lo que puedes hacer, mi pequeño juguete. –extendió las manos y cortó los hilos- Jejeje.

Inuyasha no paraba de dar vueltas por todos lados. Y ni siquiera había encontrado un rastro de Kagome, ni un olor, ni un cabello, nada... La echaba de menos... La verdad era que quería pedirle mil disculpas por haberla hecho sufrir, todas las palabras que le dijo eran como puñales que se clavaban en su corazón.

.-¿Dónde estás? –decía entre suspiros- Donde... –se detuvo en el árbol donde hace tiempo fue sellado- Kagome...

.-¿Me estás buscando? –dijo la voz de Kagome entre risas-

.-¡Kagome! –se giró y la vio- ¡Estás bien! –la intentó abrazar pero al tocarla, su mano se quemó de seguida la apartó- ¿Qué?

.-No me toques. Me das asco. –dijo fríamente- Solo he venido para acabar mi misión en este patético mundo.

.-¿Tu misión?

.-Sí. Ayudar a reunir los fragmentos de la joya y matar a Inuyasha.

.-¿Qué dices? Tu no eres Kagome...

.-Tienes razón. No soy la "débil" chica que conociste. He cambiado, no quiero sufrir más. –giró su cabeza para un lado- En un tiempo te amé, así que no quiero verte sufrir.

.-... –se quedaba callado, no le salían las palabras-

.-Konhu, quiero que me ayudes. –de detrás suyo apareció la chica de antes, llevaba su pelo plateado recogido en dos coletas y sus ojos dorados brillaban de ganas de pelear-

.-Con mucho gusto. –dijo mientras se reía- Encantada, soy Konhu. Aunque tu ya me conoces, soy el dolor de Kagome personificado. Si vivo es por tu culpa. –muestra una sonrisa malvada-

.-Puedes usar todo tu ira para destruirlo, a mi no me importa. –lo dijo como si estuviera viendo una escena fascinante-

.-¡Que bien! –saltó de alegría como una niña pequeña- Usaré todo mis poderes. –empieza a brillar con una energía oscura- Comienza el juego. –y empieza a lanzarle bolas de energía oscura-

.-¿Por qué? –las detiene con la tessaiga- ¿¡Porque haces esto Kagome!

.-Jejeje. No te hagas el niño bueno. Sabes perfectamente porque lo hago.

.-Te tengo. –dijo la chica cuando tenía justo la mano en el cuello de Inuyasha- No te muevas sino quieres ser decapitado.

.-Ja. Has perdido.

.-¿Eh?

.-¡Adelante tessaiga! –de la espada sale la energía del ataque kaze no kizu y destruye a Konhu- UHF... Casi me muero...

.-Mierda. Jejeje.

.-Kagome... Vuelve a ser tu...

.-No puedo...

.-¡Kagome vuelve conmigo!

.-No... ¡No! –desaparece entre tinieblas, vuelve aparecer entre esos hilos- Ah...

.-Kagome. –dijo Hime- ¿Y Konhu?

Mientras Sango había ido a buscar agua a un río cercano. Ella no había vuelto a ver a Kagome desde que le dio los fragmentos. Se empezaba a preocupar... De repente oyó un ruido a su espalda, al girarse se encontró con una chica de cabellos plateados.

.-¿Quién eres?

.-¿Ya no te acuerdas de mí?

.-No...

.-Soy Hime. La niña que encontrasteis en un río.

.-Pues has crecido bastante. –lo dijo en un tono irónico-

.-Tu eres "amiga" de Kagome. ¿Verdad?

.-¿Qué pasa con ella?

.-Has perdido a tu hermano. Así que debes sentir lo mismo que yo... –se puso a su espalda- ¿Verdad?

.-¿Q...? –no se podía mover.- ¿Qué me pasa?

.-Es mejor que estés quietecita. Para matar a Inuyasha necesitamos energía, pero... Nosotras no existimos, como Kikyo. ¿No crees que el alma de una exterminadora es perfecta para acabar con Inuyasha?

.-¿Me vas a quitar el alma?

.-Muy inteligente. No te dolerá... –de su mano brillaba una energía oscura, la fue acercando a la espalda de Sango y esta gritaba del dolor que le producía- Siente el dolor... La oscuridad...

.-Ugh...

.-Ya está. –por fin una alma salió del cuerpo de Sango que fue a parar a un pequeño cristal- Jeje. Adiós. –y desapareció entre luces oscuras-

Miroku preocupado por Sango salió en busca de ella. Fue corriendo al río más cercano y la encontró. Estaba tirada en el suelo con los ojos cerrados y estaba muy pálida.

.-¡Sango! –se acercó y vio que estaba vida, pero vio que su alma ya no estaba- ¿Qué ha pasado?

Sintió un ruido por detrás. Se giró y vio a Kagome también tendida en el suelo, tenía su cuerpo lleno de pequeños cortes sangrando. Junto a ella estaba Hime en su forma pequeña, también herida.

.-¿Qué...?

CONTINUARÁ

¡El cuarto! Muchas gracias a todos/as por su review. Sobretodo a pirinoaTsubasaantikikyo por el nombre de Konhu, Thanks!

Pues hasta el próximo!

Atte.

Mina


	5. Recuerdos y sueños

Amor doloroso 

_Capítulo 5: Recuerdos... No te olvides de mí_

.-"Mi cuerpo... Me duele todo el cuerpo..."

Kagome abrió sus ojos y se encontró con una Kaede preocupada y un Miroku al igual que Kaede pero a la vez triste. Se levantó un poco, quedando sentada. Miró un poco la habitación y se sorprendió, a su lado estaba Sango muy pálida y notaba que le faltaba el alma y a su otro lado estaba Hime de pequeñita con unas pocas heridas, estaba durmiendo.

.-¿Qué me ha pasado? –dijo con voz débil-

.-... –nadie contestó-

.-¿Qué me ha pasado? –dijo un poco más alto-

.-... –nadie abrió la boca-

.-¡¿Quiero saber que me ha pasado! –dijo ya chillando y haciendo que Hime se despertara- Perdón... Es que...

.-No sabemos que ha pasado. –contestó Miroku con voz triste.- Salí de la casa porque Sango tardaba mucho y os encontré a las tres tiradas por el suelo... Sango sin alma, y tu y la pequeña llenas de heridas...

.-No recuerdo como me las hice... ¿Y tu Hime?

.-¿Eh? Yo... No lo recuerdo... –dijo mirándola con ojos inocentes-

.-Que extraño... –Miroku se levantó- Voy a buscar a Inuyasha para ver si sabe algo y... –notó un aura maligna, se giró y vio a Hime con su verdadero aspecto-

.-Veamos... Nadie va a salir de aquí. –dijo extendiendo su mano e hiriéndolos a todos- Sus almas... Me las voy a quedar... ¿Te parece bien Kagome?

.-Como quieras...

Hime hizo lo mismo que con Sango, su mano se rodeó de energía oscura y pudo extraer las almas con facilidad.

.-Y ahora mis muñecos... –chascó los dedos y Miroku y Sango se levantaron- Iréis a matar a Inuyasha. –los dos empezaron a caminar- Y en cuanto a ti Kagome... –la miró- Este mundo no te pertenece, ya no te necesito... –extendió su mano con aura oscura, Kagome cerró los ojos- ¡Ya no te necesito!

De repente Kagome abrió los ojos y se encontró en su habitación. Tenía toda la ropa sudado, su hermano estaba frente su puerta y la miraba sorprendido.

.-Shota...

.-Hermana, ya tienes que irte...

.-¿Eh? ¡Ah! –se levantó y se vistió con el uniforme- ¡Llego tarde! –bajó corriendo las escaleras y se fue hacia su instituto- "El sueño que he tenido... Era muy raro... 'Ya no te necesito' Esa chica... Pero..." –se sonrojó- "Inuyasha parecía tan real... Pero él solo es... un sueño" –entró en su clase-

Pero todo aquello era real y mientras Kagome estaba en su mundo creyendo que todo lo vivido era mentira. Hime seguía con su ataque. Sango y Miroku habían encontrado a Inuyasha.

.-Ah... Sois vosotros... ¿Habéis visto a...?

.-¡Hiraikotsu! –el boomerang de Sango casi le dio de pleno a Inuyasha, pero pudo esquivarlo-

.-¡Vórtice! –Miroku abrió su agujero negro, Inuyasha rápido desenvainó la tessaiga y se pudo agarrar a ella clavándola en el suelo-

.-Os pasa lo mismo que a Kagome...

.-Morirás. –Miroku cerró el vórtice-

.-¡No te mereces vivir! –Sango volvió a tirar su boomerang-

.-¡Parad! –también lo esquivó y al esquivarlo vio a Hime en un árbol- Esto es cosa tuya...

.-Parad. –volvió a chasquear los dedos y los dos cayeron en el suelo- ¿Qué quieres Inuyasha?

.-¿¡Donde está Kagome!

.-Cuanta preocupación... –pasó por su lado con cara triste- Has cambiado mucho... –se giró quedando cara él- Kagome ha vuelto a su mundo. –se sacó una esfera del bolsillo- Esto es su memoria. ¿La ves? Son todos los recuerdos contigo... ¿Los ves? –la alzó hacia Inuyasha- ¿La ves?

.-¡Devuélvesela! –fue a cogerla-

.-¿La ves? –un fuego oscuro rodeó la esfera- Y ya no la ves. –dijo en tono frío a la vez que desaparecía la esfera entre cenizas- Ya no existen.

.-No... ¿Qué has hecho? .-de repente le venía a la cabeza la voz de Kagome pronunciando su nombre 'Inuyasha', así de repente... ¿se había olvidado de él? ¿era tan sencillo? Solo con quemar esa esfera... ¿los recuerdos se habían extinguido- ¡Maldita! –ya no pudo más, soltó toda la rabia en un ataque contra Hime.-

Se produjo mucho humo con el impacto. Poco a poco se fue hiendo. Inuyasha abrió los ojos para ver si había dado y si ahora estaba muerta.

.-Ugh... Mi fuerza... –el humo dejó ver la silueta de Hime, estaba muy herida- No te lo perdonaré... ¡No te devolveré a Kagome! –se giró y desapareció entre oscuridad-

.-Ya... No me recuerdas... –unas pequeñas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos color miel, deslizándose por sus mejillas y cayendo por su barbilla- Yo... Te necesito

Mientras Kagome había llegado a su casa. Se había bañado y preparaba sus deberes. Acabó y se fue a dormir.

.-"Me pregunto si te volveré a ver... Inuyasha..." –cerró sus ojos y se quedó dormida-

Inuyasha se secó pronto esas lágrimas, pero la última de esas lágrimas cayó por su barbilla, pero no llegó al suelo sino que cruzó las barreras del tiempo y del espacio y le cayó en la mejilla a Kagome que estaba dormida.

.-¿Humm? –se levantó- ¿Una lágrima? –se tocó sus ojos- Yo no estoy llorando... –de repente unas palabras llegaron a sus orejas 'te necesito'- ¿Quién? Esas palabras... Yo... Siento que tengo hacer algo... Pero ¿Qué?

Después de secarse las lágrimas cargó con Sango y Miroku y los llevó con Kaede, la cual también estaba en el suelo inconsciente.

.-Ella también... –los dejó en el suelo- Ahora estoy solo contra nuestro enemigo.

Hime había llegado al lugar donde se escondía. Se tropezó.

.-Ugh... El ataque de Inuyasha me ha dado. –se levantó temblorosa- Recuperaré a mi familia... –cogió una foto que había en su escritorio- A cambio de matarte Inuyasha, podré recuperar a mi familia... ¡Así todos seremos felices!

Kagome no sabía que tenía que hacer, así que se vistió y se fue a dar un paseo por todo el templo. De repente, se paró en el pozo y lo miró. Se acercó y se puso justo delante.

.-Que tontería... Poder llegar a otra época por medio de un pozo. Solo es un pozo, ¿no? –lo miró con ojos tristes- Pero me gustaría viajar como lo hacia en mi sueño... –cerró los ojos y sonrió- ¿Conocería a Inuyasha?

De repente en la época Sengoku, Inuyasha había notado la presencia de Kagome en el pozo. No se lo pensó dos veces, sino que salió corriendo hacia él.

.-Kagome está cerca. –se detuvo en el pozo- ¡Kagome!

Con Kagome.

.-¿Eh? ¿Me llaman? –apoyó las rodillas en el pozo- ¿Pero quién...? –como el pozo ya tenía sus años, pues se rompió donde estaba apoyada y cayó dentro- ¡Uwaaaaaaaa! –se levantó enseguida al llegar al suelo, miró hacia arriba y...- ¿Inuyasha? "¿Estoy soñando otra vez?"

.-Eres tu... ¡Kagome! –dijo con la cara alegre- ¡Venga sube!

Kagome subió por las paredes y llegó arriba. Allí salió completamente del pozo y en el momento que pisaba el suelo, Inuyasha la abrazó contra él.

.-¿Eh? –Kagome se sonrojó-

.-Te he echado de menos...

.-Pero... ¿Por qué me abrazadas? ¿Esto es real? –Inuyasha se separó un poco para verle la cara- ¿O es que esto es un sueño? –Inuyasha abrió los ojos-

.-¿No recuerdas...?

.-¡Te lo dije! –dijo Hime apareciendo de detrás de Kagome- Ella piensa que eres un simple sueño. ¿No te parece divertido? –dijo riendo- Pero Kagome, tendrías que haberte quedado en tu época. –dijo cruzándose de brazos- A ti no puedo matarte pero... –miró a Inuyasha- Necesito matarte a ti para que la historia pueda continuar...

CONTINUARÁ 

Cada vez me cuesta más acabar estos capítulos U.U Bueno que se le va a hacer...

Atte.

Mina


	6. Una fotografía

Amor doloroso 

_Capítulo 6: Luna nueva, recuerda tu verdadera personalidad_

.-Así que resígnate a morir. –de su mano salió una espada que la apuntó al cuello de Inuyasha- ¿Quieres algún deseo antes de morir?

.-Naraku te está utilizando.

.-¿Cómo? –Hime no comprendía lo que Inuyasha le estaba diciendo-

.-Como a todos los que se han enfrentado a mi. Naraku les utiliza para no tener que mover ni un músculo. ¿A ti que te ha dicho? ¿Qué he matado a tu familia?

.-Mientes... –empezó a temblar-

.-Hueles a sangre. Eso quiere decir que aún no te has recuperado.

.-Mientes... Todos me mienten...

.-Venga. ¿Qué te ha dicho Naraku? –esta vez desenvainó la tessaiga y de un solo golpe tiró la espada de Hime bien lejos, Hime retrocedió hasta estar apoyada en un árbol- Tienes dos opciones... Una, puedes creer lo que te ha dicho Naraku... –apuntó a Hime con la espada- O segunda, creernos a nosotros y devolverle la memoria a Kagome. –guardó la tessaiga- ¿Qué decides?

.-¡Todos me estáis mintiendo! –empezó a desaparecer mientras su rostro se llenaba de lágrimas-

.-No te dejaré escapar... –sacó su tessaiga- "Estoy harto de hacerme el bueno" ¡Herida del viento! –pero llegó un poco tarde, solo pudo cortar la cadena de un colgante que llevaba haciendo que cayera el suelo mientras que Hime ya había desaparecido- Ha faltado poco... –recogió el colgante y lo abrió para ver que había dentro-

Abrió los ojos sorprendido. Enseguida se lo guardó dentro del bolsillo para que Kagome no lo viera. Miró hacia el cielo, seguramente esta noche no abría luna.

.-Kagome mejor vayamos a la cabaña de Kaede.

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza. Seguramente aún estaría pensando que él aún era un simple sueño y que pronto despertaría, pero eso no era realidad. Naraku se estaba aprovechando de que Inuyasha fuera mitad demonio, se aprovechaba de que Kagome no recordara nada y por supuesto había engañado a la perfección a Hime.

Hime había aparecido en un sitio donde habían miles de flores, de todo tipo y colores.

.-Mienten... Todos mienten... –se arrodilló- Mataré a Inuyasha y recuperaré a mi familia. –con su energía envolvió unas flores- Id a avisarle. –las flores desaparecieron- Luna nueva... –miró al cielo- Antes de que la luna desaparezca he de matarle...

Inuyasha y Kagome llegaron a la cabaña, allí Kagome estuvo sentada en un rincón pensando en como salir de ese sueño inacabable. Inuyasha por su parte había salido fuera ya que alguien o mejor dicho algo le había ido a visitar.

.-¿Una invitación? –delante suyo habían unas flores que flotaban- ¡Garras de sangre! –las destruyó, pero unos cuantos pétalos empezaron a flotar y se iban hacia el bosque.- Si quieres que vaya a verte... –siguió a los pétalos- "Seguramente me quedaran unas horas antes de que se haga de noche"

Los pétalos le condujeron hasta una parte del bosque rodeado de flores rojas, seguramente claveles y rosas. Allí los pétalos se destruyeron.

.-Tu sangre manchará estas rojas flores. Un paisaje donde reina el rojo sangre. –Hime apareció de repente, vestida con un vestido rojo y botas rojas, llevaba una espada en la mano derecha- Gracias por aceptar mi invitación.

.-Solo he venido para devolverte esto. –cogió el colgante de su bolsillo y se lo lanzó, Hime lo atrapó con sus manos- ¿Ahora te dedicas a robarme mis objetos más preciados?

.-¿Cómo se llama tu padre?

.-Mi padre se llama... –se paró durante unos minutos- No lo recuerdo...

.-Así que Naraku te ha borrado parte de tus recuerdos para poder manipularte y engañarte.

.-Mientes... ¡Él fue el único que me ayudó!

.-No es verdad. Él te ha dado de tiempo hasta que sea de noche para matarte, sino lo haces serás tu quién mueras. ¿Verdad? –Hime asintió- Te dijo que yo me entrometería en la relación de tu madre y tu padre, entonces por lo tanto tu no nacerías.

.-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

.-¿Naraku te enseñó como era?

.-¿Eh?

.-Él me describió y a partir de ahí tu me buscaste. ¿Pero no te parece raro que tus padres tengan los cabellos oscuros y en cambio tu los tengas plateados?

.-Mis padres... –miró la foto de su colgante- Es cierto... Pero ¿Quieres decir que no son mis padres?

.-Cabellos plateados y ojos color miel. ¿No crees que nos parecemos?

.-No es posible... –miró la foto otra vez- ¿Quieres decir que tu...?

Se oyó un gran grito de Kagome. Al oírlo Inuyasha corrió hacia donde estaba Kagome, había sido un error dejar a Kagome sola, tendría que haberlo pensado antes. Llegó donde Kagome, entró en la casa. Kagome estaba inconsciente en el suelo mientras que Naraku esperaba de pie.

.-Por fin llegas.

.-A ti te quería ver... –sacó la tessaiga-

.-¡Detente Inuyasha! –gritó Hime desde su espalda- Primero voy yo.

.-¿Pero que dices? –Hime apartó a Inuyasha hacia un lado-

.-Me engañaste y me hiciste creer que mi padre había muerto a manos de Inuyasha. –en sus manos aparecieron unos cinco cuchillos- No puedo permitirlo, no pienso permitir que hagas daño a mi familia. –le tiró los cuchillos-

.-Es inútil.

Naraku desvió enseguida los cuchillos haciendo que se clavasen dos a banda y banda de los brazos de Hime, otros dos a banda y banda de las piernas, uno se lo quedó Naraku. Hime había quedado inmóvil en la puerta.

.-Ah...

.-Ahora me toca hablar a mi. Puede que te engañase, pero la culpa la tienes tu por no haber confiado en tu familia. Puede que hayas decidido rebelarte contra mi, pero yo aún tengo tu alma. –Kanna apareció por detrás de Naraku con su espejo- Y gracias a ti también tengo las almas de Sango, Miroku, Shippo y Kaede. Me has servido de mucho pero... ¡Ahora eres inútil! –esta vez si disparó el último cuchillo que impactó de pleno en el estómago de Hime- Y ahora tengo la última pieza. –desapareció junto con Kanna y Kagome-

.-¡Kagome! –pero se giró hacia Hime que ahora estaba apoyada en la puerta, sentada de rodillas y con una gran mancha en su estómago de sangre- Hime...

.-Perdona... No he podido ayudar... –un hilito de sangre cayó por sus labios hasta la barbilla- No he sido una buena hija... –Inuyasha fue hacia ella y la abrazó- Kagome te estará esperando... –con la mano izquierda formó una perla- No podía destruir los recuerdos... –se la dio a Inuyasha- Perdóname padre... –cerró sus ojos y su mano izquierda cayó sin vida al suelo-

CONTINUARÁ 

Es que... ¡Cada vez es más complicado seguir esta historia! Y por eso tardo mucho en actualizar... Espero que no os importe... Ya está casi el final. ¿Casi? No. El próximo si que es el último.

--review—

Ghost Of Night: Ya... Pero es que me cuesta mucho hacer este fic y por eso no puedo hacer los capítulos muy largos, lo siento mucho de verdad... ¡Bueno gracias por leerte el fic! -

Skaevan: Pues ya tienes la continuación - Espero que te guste...

Atte.

Mina


	7. Un sueño

Amor doloroso 

_Capítulo 7: Un sueño... Un futuro..._

Inuyasha quedó un rato delante de Hime, viendo como lentamente su cuerpo iba desapareciendo. Cuando finalmente desapareció se levantó, recogió la tessaiga y salió sin mirar atrás de la cabaña. Corría lo más rápido que podía, había recuperado los recuerdos de Kagome, pero como consecuencia había visto como su hija moría. Un momento... ¿Su hija? Se quedó pensando un rato mientras corría hacia donde el olfato le llevaba.

Dejó sus pensamientos a un lado, ya que se encontraba frente a un enorme castillo. Para su sorpresa no tenía ninguna barrera, eso le anunciaba que la última batalla estaba cerca. Naraku le esperaba dentro. Así que no le haría esperar, abrió la puerta y empezó a caminar por unos pasillos solitarios y silenciosos...

Encontró la puerta, la abrió sin dudarlo. Lo que vio le sorprendió. Era un campo lleno de flores marchitadas, el cielo oscuro desprendía energía maligna, pero era purificado por una blanca y dulce luz de luna. En medio de ese oscuro cielo había una grande luna blanca, a su lado se escampaban millones de pequeñas lágrimas llamadas estrellas. Era un paisaje extraño, donde lo maligno y la pureza se juntan.

.-Bienvenido al mundo del 'dolor'. –dijo Naraku mientras se acercaba a la luz de la luna y dejaba ver con claridad su figura-

.-¿Dónde está Kagome? –preguntó frío, no le interesaba lo demás-

.-¿Preocupado? –al ver la expresión de indiferencia sobre la pregunta que hacia Inuyasha continuó- Estás dentro de su mente. Este es el paisaje que ella ve en sus sueños llenos de dolor. Como ves hay oscuridad o luz. ¿Qué ganará en su interior?

.-Kagome no se rendirá, elegirá la luz. –dijo seguro de él mismo, Kagome no era de las que se pueden manipular, ya lo había demostrado varias veces, seguramente ahora también negaría el poder maligno y ganaría la luz-

.-No lo entiendes. Kagome ya se ha rendido.

.-Mentiroso. –sabía que Naraku usaba estrategias usando las mentiras y con ellas manipulaba a su antojo a los seres que quería-

.-Esto no es ninguna mentira. –dejó ir una risa sarcástica- ¿Cómo es que aún no te has dado cuenta?

.-¿Qué tendría que entender? –desenvainó la tessaiga-

.-Un mundo perfecto no existe... –ahora Naraku tenía una voz de chica y su aspecto cambio completamente y se transportó en el de Hime adulta- Solo en sueños puedes ver un mundo 'ideal'...

.-¿Hime? ¿Dónde está Naraku?

.-Pero en esos sueños también puede existir... –volvió a cambiar esta vez era el de Hime en pequeñita- Las pesadillas más oscuras... ¿Entonces que es real y que no lo es? –cambió tenía el cuerpo de Kagome- Solo puedes huir de él despertando... ¿Cómo despertar de un sueño? –pasó por el lado de Inuyasha y se volvió a transformar en hime pequeñita- Una única salía...

.-¿Cuál? –no entendía nada de nada, ¿cómo es que este ser no paraba de cambiar de aspecto-

.-¿Pero de quién es este sueño? ¿De Hime, de Naraku, de Kagome o...? –se transformó en Inuyasha- ¿O es el tuyo? –Inuyasha real le miraba confundido, no entendía nada-

.-¿Quién eres en realidad?

.-No tengo un verdadero aspecto... La forma de Hime también la copié de alguien, seguramente de tu futuro... Yo no tengo forma... –se transformó en Kagome.- ¡Pero me gusta más esta forma! ¿No te gusto así? –dijo sonriendo-

.-¿Me vas a explicar que está pasando aquí?

.-¿Por qué no dejas de pelear en tus sueños y vienes de viaje conmigo? ¡Puedo llevarte a muchos mundos distintos! Y si te cansas de Kagome... –se transformó en kikyo- ¡También puedo adoptar esta forma! Mira soy Kikyo. –Inuyasha estaba que no entendía nada- O si quieres... –se acercó a Inuyasha y se transformó en Sango- ¡Mira ahora soy Sango! –recibió un golpe de Inuyasha y se transformó en Kagome- Auuuu... Me quedo con la apariencia de Kagome.

.-¿Todo lo que he vivido es un sueño?

.-¿Qué es un sueño? ¿Qué es la realidad? ¿Qué es el dolor? ¿Qué es el amor? ¿Qué es...? Yo no conozco ni una sola respuesta de esas preguntas.

.-¿Y quién eres?

.-No tengo forma... Solo me implanté en un mundo que me atraía, y descubrí la oscuridad de este mundo. ¿Inuyasha tu quién eres? –levantó la mano-

Al levantar la mano la luna desapareció y con ello Inuyasha se transformó en un humano.

.-¿Eres humano?

Volvió a salir la luna al levantar de nuevo su mano.

.-¿Eres un medio demonio?

Esta vez hizo desaparecer la tessaiga e Inuyasha se transformó en demonio completo pero tenía el control de su cuerpo.

.-¿O es que eres un demonio?

.-Yo...

.-¿O no existes? –todo se volvió oscuro, solo se podían ver las dos figuras- Este no es el sueño de Kagome, ni el de Naraku, ni el de Shippou, ni el de Miroku, ni el de Sango, ni el de Kikyo... Podría nombrarte todos los personajes que ha creado tu mente...

.-Entonces este sueño es...

.-Es tu sueño. Despierta de una vez, soñaste con crear un 'mundo ideal' y huir del real. Pero eso te llevó a abandonar la existencia del mundo real. Solo eres la mente de 'alguien'. ¡Despierta y date cuenta de que este no es un mundo 'ideal'!

.-¿Cómo despierto?

.-¿Cómo despiertas de un sueño? –se acercó a él y le devolvió la tessaiga- Abandona el mundo de tus sueños, ¿cómo abandonas un mundo? Muriendo...

.-¿Y si me estás mintiendo?

.-Esa es tu elección. Yo no puedo intervenir en las decisiones solo provocarlas. Lo que te he dicho es la verdad. Sino no lo fuera... ¿Cómo me explicaste que este mundo exista y pueda dejar de existir? Solo porque tu lo creas y lo puedes destruir a la vez.

.-¿Y si me quedo en este mundo?

.-Un mundo en tus 'sueños' no es real, tarde o temprano tu vida real se terminará y será entonces cuando... –cerró los ojos- Te quedarás atrapado para siempre en este mundo, sin poder morir, estando solo... ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

.-No... –apretó con fuerza la tessaiga, la desenvainó y la alzó en dirección a su pecho-

.-Solo así podrás despertar, de tu sueño infinito...

Inuyasha cerró con fuerza los ojos a la vez que atraía la tessaiga hacia su corazón.

Abrió fuertemente los ojos, en su boca había una mascarilla que le daba oxígeno, a su lado muchas personas vestidas de blanco con cara de preocupación en sus rostros. Pero se dieron cuenta de que había abierto los ojos, una persona le señaló y salió corriendo de la habitación.

.-¡Señora Higurashi a despertado! –le dijo a una chica de unos 30 años, cabellos largos hasta la cintura y sus ojos marrones-

.-¿Puedo verle? –la doctora asintió, se levantó corriendo y fue a la sala donde tenían al paciente y lo vio estirado en una cama con sus ojos dorados abiertos sus cabellos negros le tapaban un poco el rostro- ¡Inuyasha has despertado!

Fin del fic 

_Jojojojo. ¡Me encanta! ¡Me encanta poner finales que dejan a la gente asombrada! ¿Os a gustado el final?_

_Bueno no he recibido ningún review, snif... ¡Mandadme alguno aunque sea solo para amenazarme! Cualquier comentario me sirve o me lo enviáis por e-mail. ¡Pero quiero saber vuestra opinión!_

_Atte._

_Mina _


End file.
